


There & Back Again

by The_Moments_Gone



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moments_Gone/pseuds/The_Moments_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first anniversary of Aaron Echolls death, Veronica and Logan decide to finally set their issues to rest, at the Echolls’ cabin, with six of their nearest and dearest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Title: There and Back Again  
Category: Television Shows» Veronica Mars  
Author: And the Moment's Gone  
Language: English, Rating: T  
Word Count: 1994  
Warnings/Spoilers: Mid Season 3 Cannon Divergence. If you've seen up to 3x01 you should be safe.  
  
Official Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters and plots belong to Rob Thomas and the CW. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title comes from the Daughtry song _There & Back Again_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

_8:15 am  
_ _Friday, June 8 th, 2007_

Despite the fact that he argued with her for at least an hour, Logan now understood why Veronica had felt the need to pack up his Range Rover the night before. When he added up the time it took him to actually get out of bed after his five forty-five wake-up call, the half hour that he spent in the shower and the forty-five minutes it took to get Dick up and out of bed, they would have been a little over two hours behind schedule had they not. And that didn’t count the stop at Burger King on the way to Veronica’s or the twenty minutes they spent mulling around the living room while Keith pretended that camping trips with her ex and his mentally impaired best friend were something his daughter did every weekend. Finally, when Veronica emerged, Logan was allowed to stop studying the spot on the wall that he had met personally two summers ago. 

“Sorry, I’m running late.” She slipped past him on the way to the kitchen and deposited a glass and a plate in the sink before turning to her father and running a hand through her hair. “Everyone’s numbers are on the cork board in my room in case I don’t answer my cell,” she told him slowly, losing speed as she pulled a folder out of her laptop bag and read over the contents. “Piz’s car is in the shop so he and Wallace are picking up my car sometime around noon. Don’t get too worried if you come home for lunch and it’s gone.” She still hadn’t actually looked up at anyone yet, and Logan had to curb the urge to laugh at her. “And – “

“We went over all of this yesterday honey.” Keith Mars had to be one of the most understanding parents on the planet. Then again, Logan shook his head, if your daughter had become the social pariah her sophomore year of high school, chopped all of her hair off and started running a PI business from her locker, you’d have to learn to cope somehow. Keith kissed the top of his daughter’s head and then smiled. “Just go on your trip and have fun.”

For half a second it seemed like Veronica didn’t know what to do with herself.

Logan grinned as she did her best fish impression and reached for her messenger bag. “This all you need?” He asked quickly. 

“I packed a pillow last night, right?” She asked slowly.

“And we have four from the suite,” Logan confirmed. He didn’t think that he had to inform Veronica that Dick had confiscated all but one from Logan’s room for the backseat. “The munchies and the cooler are in the SUV and we gassed up last night.”

For half a second, Logan actually thought that he had answered all of the questions that Veronica could come up with. Then she stopped. “Where are the board games?”

To someone who hadn’t been drilled for two hours in the proper use of code words, Veronica’s question would have seemed like just another one of her ‘we must have everything’ quirks. Thankfully for Logan, he had paid attention as she outlined everything a hundred times. “One suitcase is at the bottom of our stuff in the SUV.” He reminded her. “And the other is coming up with Mac and Parker.”

Seemingly satisfied, Veronica stepped up and kissed her father on the cheek. “I’ll be back next Monday.” She reminded him sweetly, trying not to look irritated at the fact that Logan had a firm hold on her messenger bag. “Let’s go.”

Seating arrangements had been something else that they had discussed the previous night. Dick was in the back seat before Veronica had time to open the passenger door, and she checked the contents of the cooler as Logan went back to the trunk. When he finally climbed into his own seat, Logan took a moment to just stare out the windshield before starting the car. “We good?” He asked slowly, looking at Veronica. On her nod, he turned his attention to the back seat. “Do we need a bathroom stop before we get on the road?”

 For half a second Dick looked confused. This, of course, was why the question was directed at him. “I’m good.” He answered quickly, shifting in his seat.

Logan allowed himself another second of staring at his best friend before firing up the SUV, jamming it into gear and backing out of the parking space.

* * *

_10:00 am  
_ _Friday, June 8 th, 2007_

Awake? Check. Last final of the semester taken? Check. Hyper-happy roommate buckled into the front seat? Mac looked to her right and shook her head. Double Check. And as her blonde counterpart continued the babble that she started the second she met Mac in the quad, Mac wished she and Veronica added duct tape to the list. Or at the very least a set of ear plugs.

“How long do you think the trips gonna take?” Parker asked quickly, running a hand through her hair and rolled down the window. “Are we gonna get there first?”

Yes, earplugs would have been nice. Mac shook the thought from her head and focused on pulling out of the Hearst parking lot. “Logan and Veronica left earlier this morning.” She informed the blonde, checking her mirrors one more time. Parker’s mouth started moving again and instead of listening, Mac wondered if they should stop for something to eat before getting on the road. She wasn’t too sure what Parker packed as snack food for this trip.

“Mac?”

Shaking her head, the brunette turned her attention back to her roommate. “Huh?”

“I asked if you were sure that leaving your boyfriend alone for a week was really a good idea.” Parker only looked mildly annoyed at the fact that Mac wasn’t paying attention. This was a step up from her exasperation at the Grande the night before as they loaded up the vehicles and discussed directions and discretion. Then again, when you’re banished to the living room with Dick and Piz while everyone else talked exit strategies there isn’t much left for you to be but annoyed. “I mean; I know he’s your first boyfriend, but you have to have learned something from your friends.”

For half a second, Mac wished that she could correct Parker.

Bronson Pope, as sweet and loveable as he was, was definitely not her first boyfriend. Although, now that she thought about it, admitting to your roommate of a year that your first boyfriend not only raped your best friend but killed a bus full of your classmates and threw himself off the roof of the Neptune Grande while enclosed in a moving vehicle for the next five hours was probably not a good idea. She and Veronica had agreed never to broach the subject of Cassidy Casablancas in their lifetimes for reasons such as that.

Instead, Mac just smiled. “His family’s taking their annual trip to the south of somewhere.” She pointed out. “We’ll be back before he is.”

Oddly enough that answer seemed to satisfy Parker, who took a sip of her mineral water and kept going. “So tell me about Veronica’s friend.”

To any normal person, there could actually be five correct answers to that question. Yes, Veronica Mars only had a handful of trusted friends, but only one that Parker would be interested in. “Just an old friend of hers.” She responded slowly. There wasn’t much that she could divulge to her roommate. Veronica had even nixed the usage of said friend’s name until they reached the cabin. 

“Does she have a lot of those?”

There weren’t too many places this conversation could go that would lead Veronica to still speak to her at the end. “You’d have to ask Veronica.” She cut off quickly. “So, where to for breakfast? I just finished my last final and I feel the need to eat grease.”

* * *

_12:46 pm  
_ _Friday, June 8 th, 2007_

“Dude, where’s my iPod!”

Wallace shook his head as he let himself into the Mars apartment. Veronica had been nice enough to give him the spare house key, but as usual with his miniature blonde friend, she only had one car key at her disposal so he had to steal it from her room. Theirs was an interesting friendship. “Go double check the cab before it leaves. We have to be in and out here.” 

“Why couldn’t Veronica just do this herself?” Piz was halfway down the stairs by the time he was done mumbling, and Wallace made a beeline back to Veronica’s room to relieve her bedside drawer of her car keys and packet she left for him. He opened the folder and checked the contents. Drivers license, passports, two credit cards, and an ident-A-kid card. 

Suddenly Wallace was glad that he wasn’t footing the bill on this one.

“Wallace?”

Shoving the contents of the folder in his back pocket, Wallace grabbed the eight by ten piece of paper with his name on the front and headed back into the living room. “Hey, Mr. Mars.” He offered quickly. 

“Grand theft auto on your list of things to do this weekend?” Keith asked offhandedly, pulling a salad out of the fridge. If Wallace were a betting man, he would have guessed that Veronica had prepared a week’s worth of lunches and dinners for her father before she left.

“Breaking and entering to start the day.” Wallace held up Veronica’s car keys and made sure to keep the side of the piece of paper that his name wasn't on facing the sheriff. Coolest father in Neptune or not, Keith Mars shouldn’t be privy to every single time his daughter broke the law. “She didn’t give me the keys last night.”

 Keith nodded as he shoved another forkful into his mouth. “Sounds like my kid.”

“Come on man, I thought we were on a deadline.” Piz stumbled into the room with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing. “We have to be at the – “

There were days when Wallace wished his roommate had born with an ounce of forethought. Announcing your best friends plans in front of her sheriff father was not a good idea. “Cabin before seven.” He cut in, glaring at Piz as he smiled at Keith. “You find your iPod?”  

Holding it up, Piz smiled. “Mr. Mars.”

Keith didn’t even move to acknowledge the boy. He just kept his eyes on his daughter’s best friend. “Drive carefully.” He reminded Wallace, like the true father he was. “And have Veronica call me when you kids get settled. I like knowing my child’s alive." 

“You got it.” Wallace palmed Veronica’s keys and shoved Piz out the door. “You just shouldn’t speak.” He warned the man, unlocking the car as soon as they were down the stairs. Thankful for Veronica’s foresight and the fact that she and Logan had packed everything that he and Piz had brought to the suite the night before, they were now as ready as they could be to get going. “Check the glove box for the flight information.” He started the car and pulled out, double checking the mirrors as they went.

When Piz held up her another envelope, Wallace tore into the packet and read over what Veronica laughingly labeled as instructions.  “North Gate. United Airlines.” He read aloud, grinning at how she wrote it out with spaces so even someone as slow as Corny couldn’t have trouble understanding it.

“She even included a picture, dude.” Wallace shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. “Cute.”

“Yeah.” Wallace shot off a quick text message to Veronica, telling her that her car had been picked up and they were more or less on schedule before pulling off on the proper exit.

Veronica’s response was quick and probably preprogrammed into her phone.

_Be careful._

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: There and Back Again  
Category: Television Shows» Veronica Mars  
Author: And the Moment's Gone  
Language: English, Rating: T  
Word Count: 1994  
Warnings/Spoilers: Mid Season 3 Cannon Divergence. If you've seen up to 3x01 you should be safe.  
  
Official Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters and plots belong to Rob Thomas and the CW. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title comes from the Daughtry song There & Back Again and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

_1:00 pm  
_ _Friday, June 8 th, 2007_

There really were no words for the feeling of release after spending four and a half hours trapped in a Range Rover with Dick Casablancas. And had she known that Dick was going to be wide awake at eight thirty in the morning and not pass out once they were on the road, Veronica might not have shied away from the thought of squeezing into Mac’s bug with the computer tech and her roommate. 

She still wasn’t sure why they were including roommates on a trip like this anyway.

The second Logan threw the vehicle into park, her seatbelt was off and her door was open, purposely ignoring the squeak that came from her ex-boyfriend when she slammed the passenger door just a little too hard. “Never _ever_ again!” She announced to the side of the mountain that she was now facing.

Despite the fact that he was probably more annoyed than she was about how the ride had progressed, Logan couldn’t help but chuckle at the way that Veronica was now calmly opening the door back up so she could collect her bag and shoes. “I know the closest cabin is five miles away, Ronnie, but I think you just scared the neighbors.” He popped the back door open and vaguely remembered halfway around the back that the child safety locks were on. “How far behind us are Mac and Parker?” 

A few seconds and a look up to confirm that Veronica had indeed heard him and he smiled when she met him in the rear of the vehicle, opening one of the side doors to let Dick out on her way. “They left after Mac’s Cisco final.” She reminded him after a second, looking down at her Sidekick before closing it and shoving it in her pocket. Three messages in the last hour, and none of them from the aforementioned friend. “I’d say about four hours.” She neglected to mention that the trip would take people who actually followed the speed limit slightly longer than it had taken them. 

Logan caught her hidden lecture and shook his head. Some things would never change. “And Wallace?” 

Veronica noticed that he had left out Wallace's passenger, and decided for once not to provoke him. “They’ve picked up my car and are headed to the airport.” She promised, grabbing her duffle bag from the top of the pile and handing Dick his. “Wallace promised that they would call when they hit the highway.”

Logan shared a quick look with his ex before shaking his head. “This feels too easy.” He stuck out unevenly, shouldering his bag and then taking the laptop bag that Veronica was handing him. It almost amazed him that the bag she had offered was his own.

“It’s fine,” she promised him. And it was. After all, she had personally seen to every detail. Absolutely nothing had been left to chance for this trip. “Besides, we all need this week.” She looked up at Logan pointedly as he led the way up to the cabin

Then again, he thought as he twisted his body to unlock the door, _cabin_ was more of a relative word. It was wooden, in the middle of the woods and slightly rustic, but that was where the line was drawn. From its six bedrooms and two separate lounges, dual hot tubs (one upstairs on the deck and one by the pool) and gourmet kitchen in the back of the house to the rich blues and reds of the hideously expensive tapestries hanging around there was no doubt to anyone that this cabin was built with everything in mind _but_ roughing it. After all, the only sport that the man that bought the place had indulged in involved airplanes and stewardesses. He dropped his bags right inside the door and motioned for Dick and Veronica to do that same.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel easy.” He pointedly slid the door shut and smiled. “Welcome to the Echolls’ family cabin.” Logan stepped over his bag and turned to the left, nodding slowly at the fact that the caretaker had sent a cleaning crew up as promised and aired the place out. There was also an odd sense of satisfaction when he realized that they had also gotten rid of most of the family pictures that used to be on the mantle. “Make yourselves at home.”

As if that was permission enough, Dick launched himself at the stairs taking two at a time in his quest for the perfect bedroom. Veronica just set her stuff down next to Logan’s and followed him into what had to be the formal family room. “The kitchen stocked?” She asked carefully, making sure to give him a wide berth. He hadn’t time to fully exorcise his demons from this place yet.

“Everything you put on the list,” he promised. For a second, he felt the need to remind her that someone was on call in case they needed anything else. Then he remembered who he was talking to. “Although if you think I’m cooking, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“As if you knew how.” She crossed her arms in front of herself and moved up to the hideously huge picture window looking across the lawn off and off the side of the cliff. “Should we go ahead and post the rule that Dick’s not allowed out front when he’s drunk?” She asked after a second, keeping her voice light.

“Which means we should go ahead and post the rule that Dick’s not allowed out front.” Logan nodded to the dining room where their beverage selection had been lain out on the table. He’d left his own list for the caretaker to ensure a stocked bar and a week without having to leave. And when asked, he would just point to the industrial fridge in the garage for the non-alcoholic drinks. Veronica had made it a point many times since they started discussing this trip that she would never have more than one alcoholic drink, poured by herself of course, around Dick ever again. “One of the master’s on the first floor.” He pointed through the wall to the other side of the cabin. “You can take that if you want.”

“I’ll put my stuff in there,” she said after a second. “Just so I can have access to the largest bathroom.” Logan laughed at that, and she smiled. “But I’ll let our guest decide if they want the room down here.”

“Nine people to six rooms.” Logan sighed, redoing the math in his head. He knew without a doubt that he was getting the second-floor master bedroom. Even when he and his sister were younger, that room had always been his. In a way, he was kind of worried about where she would wind up thought. Wallace and Piz rooming wasn’t a big deal, and if push came to shove he was sure that Mac and Parker would be willing to share a room, but Veronica would probably wind up the odd man out no matter how they sliced it. “I’d take it if I were you.”

“That’s just because you’re guaranteed the largest room upstairs.” She reminded him. 

Logan smiled again and turned to face her. “You could always share with me.” He threw out playfully. They had been apart for four months, dated other people, but there were still days when it felt like they hadn’t split.

She shook her head as she retreated to the foyer to collect her bags. “We’ve been here for ten minutes and the innuendo is out in full force.” She ran a hand through her hair and allowed herself a look over her shoulder so he could see her smile. “Must be a personal record for you.”

The door shut behind her, and Veronica allowed herself a moment to breathe as she surveyed the master room. She knew without a doubt that it had been repainted and completely refurnished since the untimely demise of the master of the house. For one thing, the ridiculous ‘family’ portrait that Aaron had commissioned was now gone, along with the purple silk sheets that that she and Lilly had giggled over when she was fifteen. The elegant oak canopy bed that Lynn had been so proud of was gone as well. Veronica was actually curious if Logan had picked out the elegant modern aged iron bed that was before her. _Probably_ _not._ She decided with a sigh. She dropped her laptop bag on top of her pillow on the bed and then flopped down next to it.

 

_4:00 pm  
_ _Friday, June 8 th, 2007_

Logan was on the porch with his first drink of the day when Mac’s VW Beetle pulled up behind the Range Rover. He checked his watch as he stood, smiling down at the woman who probably hadn’t noticed that they were being watched. The trunk popped even before Mac climbed out of the drivers seat, and Logan couldn’t help but laugh when the very first thing that came out with her was the dual laptop bag that he had gotten her for her birthday back when he and Veronica were still ‘on’

“Need any help?” He asked, holding both hands to show that he had left his scotch on the porch. 

Mac handed him her bag just as Parker managed to retrieve hers from underneath a pile of pillows. “A strapping young man is here to save us from our luggage.” She laughed, shoving a purple lock of hair behind her ear and dropping a backpack onto the ground. “I don’t know how we managed to load up the vehicle without you.”

“Dumb luck.” Logan insisted, taking the bag that Parker was struggling with and slipping it over his head so the strap sat sideways across his chest. “How was the trip?”

Mac popped him on the arm on her way past him. “It was a six-hour trip.” She said offhandedly. “You had one just like it not too long ago.”

“Mine lasted less time.” Parker slammed the trunk behind him and Mac paused to raise her eyebrows. “I had Dick and Veronica in an enclosed area, I wanted it over as soon as possible.” He shrugged as if to ask if it was a good point and then pushed past her into the house. “By the way, Dick took the first room on the left at the top of the stairs.” He warned as Parker tripped on the last step. He turned to her and when she didn’t say anything he went on. “He’s currently in the hot tub off the back deck.” A pointed look at Mac and he winked. “Approach at your own risk.”

“Approach at your own risk?”

Mac turned to her roommate and almost laughed at the confusion etched on her face. “It’s the nice way of saying that his trunks are probably still in the suitcase that he shoved into his closet.” She supplied, following Logan into the family room. “Where’s Veronica?”

“She passed out on the couch in the den.” He nodded to the stairs leading down from the foyer. “I’m supposed to wake her up when Wallace calls again.” He patted the Sidekick attached to his side and winked again when Mac noticed that it didn’t look like his Blackberry.

“So he – erm.” Mac dropped her duffle next to the couch and looked at Parker for a second. She still wasn’t too sure how they were handling the situation with their guests. “Everything went alright?” She transferred her look to Logan and allowed her eyebrows to un-crease when he nodded.

“Everything’s fine.” He assured her, more than a little giddy. Even though he had been told time and time again that this week had been more than well thought out by Veronica and her co-conspirators he couldn’t help the doubts. And it wasn’t until they had gotten the first call from Wallace saying that the pick-up had gone better than planned that he realized that he was probably more excited than Veronica that she had been able to set things up. “A little noisy.” He laughed as he recalled the call from Wallace. “But fine.”

Mac dropped herself onto the couch and smiled. It was definitely a wonderful rarity that something was working out for Logan and Veronica. Especially both of them at the same time. “Glad I could help.” She added before looking around. “We figured out other sleeping arrangements yet?”

“Ronnie’s claimed the first-floor master.” He nodded back the way they came and smiled. “Although that’s up for negotiation once everyone gets here. And I’m in the room at the end of the hall upstairs.” He flopped onto the chair in front of Mac and lifted his feet up onto his mother’s antique coffee table. “There’s three rooms left, so it’s up to you who’s doubling.”

“Tell me again why Dick gets his own room?” Parker slid her purse off her shoulder and joined Mac on the couch. “Why can’t your friend just share with him?” 

Logan laughed as the back door opened. “If you don’t at least have a towel on, I’m sending you back outside!” He shouted at the kitchen and then turning back to Parker pointedly. The back door shut and then reopened again. “Because I’m not putting an impressionable mind in the same room with Dick Casablancas for even one night.” He said carefully. I didn’t matter than when it came down to it, he really didn’t have much say. Everyone fell where they pretty much wanted to on this trip. “He gets his own room.”

When the individual of discussion finally wandered into the room, beer in one hand and the end to the towel loosely wrapped around his waist in the other. Parker had no choice but to concede Logan’s point. “You know that when the guys get here it’s not going to be clothing optional?” Mac threw out casually, as if watching Dick parade around in a pink fluffy towel was something she did everyday. _Then again_ , she reminded herself with another frown, _t_ _here was a time_ _…_

“Ronnie up yet?” Dick didn’t hesitate to add himself to the decorum, by sitting himself on the coffee table beside Logan’s feet. There really was nothing to do but wonder at how nonplussed he seemed to be at the fact that he was still only in a towel.

Logan’s foot connected with Dick’s hip, and the man shifted back to his feet. “Still asleep.” He told his friend slowly. “And if you’re not dressed by the time I need to wake her up, I’m not responsible for what she does to you.” Dick’s head jerked upward and he nodded carefully. There was about a second of catch up time for his brain and then he was almost running out of the room and up the stairs. Veronica style pain seemed to motivate Dick more than almost anything else on the planet. “You ladies need anything, or am I allowed to go unpack?”

“Go.” Mac swatted at Logan’s knee and pulled herself off the couch when he rose.

For a brief second, Logan was almost relieved. There was almost an ironic smile on his face as he nodded to Mac and his ex. “I’ll be a shout away if you think of anything.” He decided turning and taking the stairs slowly.

  

_7:22 pm  
_ _Friday, June 8 th, 2007_

He’d been staring at the ceiling for forty-five minutes when the phone attached to his hip went off. It took him a minute, trying to decide when he had changed the ring tones before he realized that he had Veronica’s. One quick push of a button and he pulled the phone to his ear. “Sex-a-holism anonymous, how may a transfer your call?”

“Remind me to never let you answer my phone.”

His grin only seemed to get wider and jerked himself off of the bed. “You’re not Wallace.” He said cheerfully, running a hand through his hair.

“And you’re not Veronica.” The voice countered. “What’d she do, fall asleep on you?”

“She never was one for the ride.” Logan responded. “Great during, but craps out the second it’s over.” There was a second as he weighed his words, wondering if the person on the other end of the phone took it the same way he did after he said it. “How far out are you guys?”

“Turned off Chapel Road about five minutes ago.” Wallace instructed from his place in the front. There was a brief exchange before the voice was back. “Assuming that he remembers to turn at the next right and not run us off of the side of the mountain and we’ll be there in no more than five.”

Logan thudded down the stairs and turned to the right to head down the next few steps. He turned the corner and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Dick was on the floor of the den playing one race game or another, fully dressed. The sound was muted as well, which meant that Dick actually valued his life this week. “After all the trouble we went through to get you here?” He asked with yet another grin. He slid down onto the couch and touched Veronica’s foot. “And Dick’s even put clothes on. This is a special occasion, dude. He better not screw this up.”

There was a good half second where Veronica couldn’t remember how she got to be laying on a huge leather couch in a room with a big screen TV. Then there was the fact that Dick was laying on the floor with a controller in his hand and Logan was praising his wardrobe. Then she finally sat up and noticed the phone in Logan’s hand. “That them?” She asked softly, feeling more then a little groggy.

“I’m only sure that Veronica’s wrath weighs somewhat in Wallace’s decision to pay attention to the road.” There was a squeal on the car’s end of the line and Piz laughed. “We’re on the home stretch now.”

The phone went dead and Logan didn’t even bother cursing at his friend. “You’ve got like three minutes to wake up.” He warned her, tapping her foot one more time. He stood again and headed up the stairs and laughed when Veronica beat him to the top, turning to run into her room.

The Saturn’s headlights were the first thing he saw, cutting across the seven o’clock haze of the forest on the eastern side of the property. He heard Veronica shouting something inside and prayed that the car would pull up just a little slower to save him from the verbal ass kicking he was likely to get if Veronica found out that he was the first to greet the newcomers. The car made it to the side of Mac’s Beetle, and Logan laughed out loud at the fact that he hadn’t taken one step down the stairs before Veronica was on ground level.

“Where the hell have you guys been?” She squealed at Wallace, hugging him before heading to the back of the vehicle. “We have been worried sick.”

“You were on the phone with us at least once an hour, Superfly.” Wallace countered, stretching his legs and waving to Logan. “You knew we were fine.”

“I don’t think that’s the point right now.” Logan took a step back as Veronica turned on him as well. “Just saying.”

Veronica shot daggers at her best friend and her ex even as Piz was unloading the back seat. “Both of you just need to be quiet.” She warned, relieving Piz of the child in his arms.

  

_7:32 pm  
_ _Friday, June 8 th 2007_

When he’d first gotten the news three months ago, Duncan Kane had been more than surprised. He’d been in Australia for more than a year, completely reworked his life around the daughter that he had more or less stolen from her grandparents and never in his life did he think that he would actually be able to return to Neptune or his friends again. Then one afternoon, sometime between picking his daughter up from daycare and dinner, he was checking his e-mail and lo and behold, Veronica’s name popped up. Well, to be honest the name wasn’t the part that got him. When he had seen it, he had had no idea who Betty Saturn was, but with a message like ‘about Lilly,’ he had felt more that compelled to open it. After two hours of staring at his computer screen and three months of phone conversations using a disposable phone, Duncan had never been happier that he had. A fifteen hour flight and two layovers not withstanding.

“You should have just put _her_ on the plane.”

Duncan’s head shot up at the sound of his best friend’s voice, and he couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. “It’s almost like I’m not even here.” He answered back, stepping closer to the porch and smiling at the vision that Veronica and Lilly made together. Seeing the look on both girls’ faces almost made returning to the states and risking years in prison worth it.

“You get used to it after a while with that one.” Logan nodded to Veronica and pulled his eyes up to meet his friends. “It’s good to have you back, man.” He decided after a second, holding his hand out to Duncan.

Locking eyes with Logan, Duncan smiled. “It’s good to be back.” He took the offered hand and pulled Logan into a half hug. They separated quickly, no need to make themselves look like girls, and Duncan turned to Wallace. “And thanks for coming to get me.”

“It’s all part of the ‘Veronica’s my best friend’ package.” Wallace popped the trunk and grabbed his bag. “It was either pick you up or have her kill me. And she has ways of making sure they never find a body." 

“We would have just made you ride up and room with Dick.” Logan announced slowly, appearing to weigh Wallace’s options. 

There was a chuckle from behind the car. “Give me Piz’s music and the screaming baby any day.” Wallace shuttered. Almost anything would be worse than the damnation of being Dick’s ‘trip buddy’ all week. 

Logan gave Veronica another minute and a half while Wallace and Piz started unloading the trunk of the car. There was a slightly too large carry-on that Duncan claimed almost immediately. If Logan were to guess he would say that it contained most of Lilly’s things. Before they left, Logan and Veronica had bought Duncan a weeks worth of clothes for the trip, so the only thing that he had needed to worry about was Lilly and her things. Logan had even sprung for a top of the line sleeper playpen so he didn’t have to worry about baggage claim. “Okay Ronnie.” He started as nicely as he could. “Everyone else wants to say ‘hi’ to the baby too.”

The sound of her laugh was almost worth it. “She’s gotten to big.” Veronica whispered as she moved closer to Logan and Duncan with the child. “And so quiet.”

“Proof that she’s your kid, man.” Logan laughed and held out his hands. Everyone joined in when the little girl all but leapt into his open arms. “And she likes me.” He kissed the top of the baby’s head and winked at Duncan. “That’s what you get for naming her Lilly.”

Duncan didn’t have time to snub the statement before all one hundred pounds of short blonde pixie launched herself into his arms. She looked different than he remembered. Longer hair, darker eyes. She’d filled out a little more, not that that was a bad thing, and he couldn’t help but to notice that there was a fresh bruise on her shoulder to match one on her wrist. God only knew if he would be able to garner an explanation as to what kind of case led to them. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here!” Veronica had never looked so much like her true old self then she did when she squealed.

Again, Duncan could only laugh.

“And I can’t believe you haven’t grown an inch.” He received a slug to his arm for his trouble and couldn’t hide the wince. The tiny blonde still packed a hell of a punch. “Ow!” 

The front door opened, not half a second later, and Dick was off the porch in a heartbeat. “DK!” He shouted with more enthusiasm that anyone had seen out of him in a few days. He clapped one hand into Duncan’s and dropped the other onto the shoulder that Veronica’s head wasn’t resting on. “Long time, no see man!”

“And you still haven’t seen him.” Logan didn’t even look up to confirm that Dick had heard him. They had already had the discussion about what would happen to any of them if they let it slip that Duncan Kane had stepped foot on American soil. Even if they did it after he left. “You need help with those Wallace?”

Veronica’s friend just shook his head. “We packed light this trip.” Piz unloaded three more bags from the trunk and Logan’s eyebrows rose skeptically. “Or at least I did.” 

In typical Logan Echolls fashion, Piz was easily forgotten, and Duncan cut his eyes to Veronica in question. When she shrugged, he turned back to his oldest friend, who was now allowing his precocious daughter to tug violently on the shell necklace that was a constant around his neck. “You got anything to eat around here?” He asked carefully, transferring his gaze from Logan to Veronica and back. “We fed Lilly just past Bakersfield, but I could definitely go for something more filling than chips right about now.”

“If you can remember how to man a grill, we’ve got steaks.”

Despite the fact that he had a firm hold on the child, Veronica’s hand collided with the back of Logan’s head easily. “ _You’re_ grabbing a beer and relaxing.” She told Duncan pointedly, smacking Logan once more on the back for good measure. “Dick can help Logan with the grill.”

“We’re putting Dick in charge of our food?” Duncan held his hand out to his daughter when she started to fuss about the change in location, and Logan marveled at how easily she calmed down again. “I haven’t been around for a while, but I don’t think that’s the best idea ever.”

“Then Wallace and Piz can help Logan.” Veronica insisted, rolling her eyes when Logan shook his head and forced a cough. She sidled up beside her ex and bumped into the side that the child wasn’t on. “But _Duncan’s_ not doing anything but sitting on his ass and enjoying our company today.”

The laugh that came from Logan was one that no one had heard in a long time. “Such language.” He covered Lilly’s ear with one hand and shook a finger at her. “And you yelled at me for behavior.”

“What’s going on in here?” Mac stuck her head in the room from the kitchen and smiled up at the face of Duncan Kane. Situations being what they were he, and the laughter and smiles that came with him, was definitely a sight for sore eyes. “Roberto.” She said pointedly, sticking out her hand.

“Only in according to Argentina.” He joked, taking her hand. “How you doing Mac?”

“Can’t complain too much.” She smiled. A quick look to Logan and the child in his arms, and the smile only grew. “And you are beautiful.” She added with a coo. Lilly twisted to wave happily at the newcomer and then proceeded to latch a hand in the purple streak on the left side of Mac’s head.

Duncan shook his head, fully prepared to reprimand his only child if the need arose. “Am I going to get an intro?” His mouth closed promptly and he turned to the regard the person who seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

Parker had obviously changed out of her travel clothes in the time it took Logan to wind down; Unless, of course, she had had her swimsuit on underneath her Hearst gym t-shirt and jeans. Logan shook his head as he realized that he wouldn’t put anything past his ex-girlfriend. “Erm…” Mac stepped back and pointed to her roommate. “My roommate, Parker Lee.” She started, throwing a look to Logan and Veronica respectively. “This is Roberto Nalbandion.” Veronica snorted and Mac shook her head. “No, that’s not right. Um… DK Ellington? Ron Logan?”

 Duncan finally held his hand out to Mac’s roommate after the short brunette had gone through every alias that he had used, including the one he had taken up in Australia and the one that Veronica had arranged for him to get into the states with. “Duncan Kane.” He held his hand out and smirked.

“Oh _my_ God!” Parker’s eyes widened and Logan braced himself for the shriek that was about to take place. “Oh my God!” 

Logan’s hand clapped Duncan on the back and he nodded. “Looks like you’re more famous than you thought, dude.” 

“Mac and Veronica _so_ did not tell me they knew you!” She shuttered and ran a hand through her hair, more than a little star struck. “You’re the guy who’s sister was – “ Mac’s hand clamped firmly over Parker’s mouth, and the room shifted into silence.

It wasn’t as if Duncan hadn’t been expecting that sort of reaction from somebody. When Logan had first told him about Wallace’s roommate, Duncan actually had expected Piz to be the first to bring up the subject tabooed by the trio of friends since they had returned their lives to some semblance of normal. It was strange enough when Piz merely shook his hand, helped him buckle Lilly into the back seat and didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that they just picked a wanted fugitive up from the airport like it was just another day. He would have been prepared if Piz had brought it up, having just the right combination of words to throw back. But standing there in front of Parker and a room full of his nearest and dearest, Duncan could only blink.

“She looks like you.” Piz supplied somewhat lamely, pointing to the child who was watching the lack of commotion with a cautious eye. “Except the hair of course.”

Logan shook his head clear and handed Lilly off to her father. Somehow he knew that the child grounded Duncan more than anything else. “No she doesn’t.” He assured his best friend with a smile, brushing the tufts of blonde away from the child’s face. “Round cheeks, big green eyes, blonde hair…” He patted the kid on the head and playfully poked her on the nose. “You did right when you named her.” He shook his head again and coughed. “I’m going to start the grill.”

“We’ll take care of the sides.” Mac took firm hold of Parker’s arm and practically shoved the girl in the direction of the kitchen.

“Sorry about that.” Veronica perched herself on the edge of the coffee table just as Duncan sat down. “I keep forgetting that the novelty of that never really gets old.” 

Duncan nodded. “She’s been gone almost five years.” He returned, looking up from his daughters head. “And at least we know what happened now.” There was a second when he thought Veronica could almost read his mind. “I heard about Aaron.” Another cut around the room and then Duncan’s eyes were glues to his daughter’s head. “Can’t say I’m sorry he’s dead.” 

“I don’t suppose you could.” Veronica’s eyes flashed recognition for a split second before finally acknowledging the other people in the room. “We’ve got Lilly’s sleeper set up in the downstairs master.” She said finally. “You can take the room with her, if you want. My stuff’s in there, but I don’t mind sharing with Wallace.” 

“Of the five guys in the house, you’re planning on sharing with Wallace?”

Off Duncan’s skeptical look, Veronica rolled her eyes. “Yes, five guys.” She laughed holding up one hand. “Two exes, Dick Casablancas, and Piz…” The fingers on her hand dropped as she listed them. She at least had the sense to throw an apologetic glance to Wallace’s roommate, noting that Dick had dutifully followed Logan out to the terrace. “I think I’m safer with the brotha.” 

“You can take the master.” Duncan laughed when Veronica’s head snapped back towards his. “I’m probably gonna wind up passed out on the floor with Logan and Dick anyway.” He smiled as he remembered the last summer that they had all spent time up at the Echolls cabin. “And it’ll help Lil’ if she can feel someone else in the room with her in a strange place.”

Veronica’s smile was wider than Duncan had ever thought he’d seen it yet. “Then lets go get you two settled in.”

 

_8:15 pm  
_ _Friday, June 8 th 2007_

Getting Lilly bathed and in bed had taken considerably less time than Duncan had anticipated. He wasn’t too sure if it was the long trip that had over excited her, or all of the new people who had passed her around, but his daughter was almost ready to pass out in the tub. He had left the bathroom light on in the master room and clipped the portable baby monitor to his belt as he shut the door. The beer was thrust into his hand before he had even thought to ask Dick or Veronica to point him to the drinks, and after watching Parker fumble over her words for a few sentences he decided that maybe it would be for the best if he kicked himself out of the kitchen and left Veronica and the girls to do whatever it was they were doing.

He wasn’t really looking for Logan when he found him. He was sitting and the top of a rather expensive looking iron picnic table with a glass top, staring into the flames of the grill. Duncan smiled as he tried to recall the last time he had seen Logan Echolls actually being reminiscent. He made sure to stomp as he came down the back steps, offering his friend a genuine smile as he dropped himself into a wicker chair and setting his beer on the tabletop about a foot from Logan’s knee.

They didn’t speak for the longest time, Logan keeping one eye on the remaining steaks while Duncan studied his friend’s profile against the backdrop of the lights on the mountain.

Finally Duncan coughed, and Logan couldn’t help his smile. “How was the flight?”

Duncan laughed. All right, if that was where Logan wanted to start, Duncan would oblige. “Makes me miss leer jets.” He admitted honestly. An international 747 with two hundred passengers and a fussy baby to keep occupied only served to remind him what he had given up for his daughter. There wasn’t a second before he reminded himself that he would do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant that Lilly was safe and happy. “Thank God Lil’ slept through most of the layovers.”

“She looks like she could be a handful.” Logan noted, taking a sip of the beer that Duncan hadn’t noticed that he had. “You’ve done well with her.”

“She’s the only good thing about the last four years of my life.” Duncan admitted, turning to the house briefly before shaking his head. _Might as well get this over with_. “Can we get the heart to heart out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of the week?” He asked quickly.

Logan’s laugh was stilted, his eyes finally leaving the stone monstrosity that served as the grill. “I thought you and I resolved our issues before you left.” He said at last.

“We’ve got more than enough left.” Duncan assured him, tipping his beer bottle. “I just don’t want to have to tip toe around each other. Veronica’s spent too much time planning this week for it to suck.” Another pause and Duncan noticed that Logan was studying his hands. “She looks good.” He threw out carefully.

“She totaled my car.” Logan finished his beer and turned to Duncan.

Duncan almost couldn’t believe his ears. “She what?” He asked quickly, throwing another look to the house. He understood that Logan was steering him away from more serious waters, and for the sake of dinner, he allowed it. “Ronnie killed Big Bird?”

“I loaned it to her for three hours.” Logan didn’t know if he was more pissed about remembering the demise of his beloved SUV or the fact that Duncan didn’t take it seriously enough. “She had to run some errands for her dad after her convertible finally croaked and she just happens to get T-boned by a sports car that ran a light.”

At that point, Duncan couldn’t help but laughing out loud. “You’re blaming _her_ because someone in a sports car ran a red light and slammed into her?” He asked quickly. Logan huffed and flipped the last steak as Duncan tried not to laugh again. “Tell me again how you two managed to get along long enough to date?" 

“Says the guy who ran out on her to flee the country with his illegitimate daughter by his dead ex-girlfriend.” Logan pointed out, pulling another beer out from God knew where and popping the top. “You don’t get to tell me how screwed up my relationship was." 

Duncan took another sip of his beer and held it up, wondering how exactly to continue with a conversation such as the one they were having. “I’m about to guess that you asked her out again.” He sighed, shaking his head. There was an odd look of pride in Logan’s eyes as he stood and turned back to the food.

“The magic number is three.” He said after a long moment.

Oddly enough, Duncan didn’t need clarification. He wasn’t counting the couple they were after Aaron was arrested. Though it didn’t help him come up with what to say about it. “What happened?”

Logan shrugged. “First one was a fight. I don’t think we even officially split, or that either one of us remembers what it was about.” He admitted. “She was being stubborn, I was being over protective. The usual shit.” Logan pulled a few pieces of meat off of the grill and onto the plate to his left. “Second time I broke it off. We’d both changed too much, or not enough. I hated that she couldn’t let me in, and for once I wanted more than I could have – “

“For once?” Duncan asked quickly, watching a brief smile grace Logan’s features. “I don’t think you get to use that phrase.” 

“Then she came back to me.” He finished, seeming to ignore Duncan’s interruption. “And we forgave each other and we actually started talking again. Not just informational shit, real conversations…” Logan’s voice trailed off and he didn’t have to turn around to see the look of remorse that was tugging Duncan’s face.

“And?”

“She found out that while we were ‘off’ the second time, I got drunk in Aspen and nailed Madison.”

There was no warning for the beer that spewed out of Duncan’s mouth and onto the table. “You what?” He asked dumbly, running a hand over his head and down his neck. “Damn.”

Logan just nodded.

“So what are you doing now?” Duncan wished that he could bring himself to ask more about Veronica. There were certain questions that only someone who knew her as well as Logan did could answer. Questions that she herself had dodged for the last three months.  Instead he went the easy route. “Anyone else on your radar?” He asked instead of his easy choice.

“I went out with Parker once or twice.” Logan admitted. “Sweet girl,” Duncan’s smile came out easily enough as he heard the words left unspoken. “On the upside, I haven’t been arrested in a while.”

They both laughed at that thought. “Well with Keith Mars as Neptune’s Sheriff again, I’d hope you stayed out of trouble.” Logan’s eyebrow rose and Duncan shrugged. “I do still have a few connections left.” He joked, leaning back in his chair.

“Are you two bringing the food inside or do I have to come get it?”

Duncan didn’t even have to turn around to know what Veronica was standing on the top step of the porch, arms bent at the elbow and hands resting on her hips. Logan however turned and flashed a million dollar smile. “We’ll be right in.” He laughed, picking up the plate and picking up his empty beer bottles.

 

_8:59 pm  
_ _Friday, June 8 th 2007_

“So, college?” Duncan laughed as he watched Veronica dish herself another helping of mashed potatoes as he spoke, looking to Logan as he quirked an eyebrow. “Anything like high school?”

“My Intro to Criminology professor’s T.A. killed the dean.” Veronica threw out after a bite of potato. “Draw you’re own conclusion.”

Logan just shook his head. “You’re forgetting the campus rapist you threw yourself in the path of.” He smiled pointedly.

“You mean the one you got arrested to beat the hell out of?” Veronica’s smile matched Logan’s to a T and Duncan couldn’t help the chuckle. “It was the first time you’d been arrested in months."

“And I haven’t been to jail since, have I?” He asked her, taking a sip of his beer and setting the bottle on the table. “In fact, you’re the person at this table who’s done time most recently.” He looked to Duncan and frowned. “Sheriff’s little girl was busted for aiding and abetting.” He informed his friend with a chuckle. “I’ve got pictures to prove it.”

“Aiding and abetting?” Duncan quirked an eyebrow and frowned. “Not the first time you’ve been charged with that huh?”

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Veronica smiled. They both knew that Duncan’s mind was going back to New Years the year before. “I had a harder time trying to prove Logan’s innocence in the Toombs murder case than I did hiding the fact that I helped you run from Lamb.” She kicked Logan under the table and laughed when he flicked her off. 

“How’d that happen, by the way?” Duncan was almost embarrassed at the fact that Dick slid him a full beer when he drained the rest of his dry. If it weren’t for the fact that Veronica and Mac were both sipping sodas all night he wouldn’t have even thought of indulging. “One minute you’re being arrested, and the next they’re dropping all charges because the first witness drops out and a new one comes forward.”

“Thumper made the mistake of kicking Lilly’s other boyfriend out of the PCH bike club, and those crazy boys teamed up.” Veronica took a sip of her soda and smiled as she swallowed. “By the time Logan got around to asking me to help them out, he and Weevil had almost solved it themselves.”

Dick’s grin mirrored Veronica’s for a completely different reason. “And you should have seen the sweet little piece that Logan scored while trying to clear his name.”

Logan downed his beer and shook his head. “No talk of exes at the table.” He pressed, nodding to a grateful Veronica. “It’ll ruin our appetite.”

“Ronnie brought up Lilly!” Dick huffed indignantly, shoving another roll into his mouth.

“Lilly was my sister.” Duncan reminded him. “And more than part of the reason we’re sitting here right now, so she’s allowed." 

Mac laughed to herself. 09’er hierarchy once again reared its ugly head. It didn’t matter how long Duncan had been out of circulation, he was still the king of all things rich and preppy.  “And if we banned talk of _all_ exes, at least four people at this table won’t be allowed to speak to each other.” Veronica joined in on the giggling and Logan dropped his napkin to the table and stuck his tongue out at them.

“So you went to high school with Logan and Veronica?” Parker once again leaned into Duncan’s personal space and Logan had to hold back a snort. She seemed to completely forget that Wallace and Mac were a part of the whole high school experience as well. Then there was the fact that it was only his luck that a software tycoon’s fugitive kidnapper son was more interesting than the son of a statutory rapist / murdering movie star.

There was nervous laughter from Duncan’s side of the table and Veronica joined Logan in his snickering. “DK and I’ve known each other since kindergarten.” Logan snagged the last roll and turned to Veronica. “And Ronnie over there was best friends with Lilly Kane for…” He paused, going through the math in his head. “Well as long as I can remember.”

Veronica watched as Duncan’s eyes clouded over and he lowered his chin almost to his chest. “Then Lilly died, and we all sort of split up.” She finished lamely.

“You’re forgetting that you and the Donut over there dated for what? Three years?”

“More or less.” It was a shame that Veronica knew that Logan was trying to pick a fight. “And you were Lilly’s lap dog the second she bought her first push-up bra.” A quick bite of her potatoes again and Veronica smiled. “Ah, the good old days.”

Wallace looked up to Duncan and frowned. “Were they always like this?” 

“Sometimes they were mean to each other.” Duncan moved to stand and take his plate and glass into the kitchen. “I’m grabbing a slice of the pie in there. Anyone want?”

Veronica’s hand was up the second Duncan said pie and he laughed. “Of course. Ice cream too?” He didn’t wait for the nod that he knew was coming. “You know, I always thought it odd that you ate like your parents padlocked the fridge and gained no weight – “

“And Lilly ate like a kid sneaking sweets into fat camp and she constantly complained that she needed to lose weight.” Duncan shot Logan a look from the counter and the taller boy just shrugged. “I’m not saying I had a problem with her weight here. It was – “ He paused. “Very enjoyable – “

“Not at the table, dude!” Duncan threw a spare roll from the counter and Logan looked up just in time for it to beam him in the back of the head. “That’s my sister." 

“And some of the worst stuff they did was in front of you.” Veronica pointed out, turning to Wallace who was watching the banter with an odd smile on his face. It had been a long time since Logan had been able to sit and joke about his relationship with Lilly. Veronica was almost proud at the difference a few hours and a change of location did to him. “Now you see why I don’t talk about before.” She pointed to Logan and followed the tone of their bantering. “They were a terrible influence on my impressionable mind.”

“Says the girl that put a bong in my locker!” Logan accepted the beer that Duncan handed him on his way back to his seat and watched with a laugh when he set the plate of dessert in front of Veronica with flourish. “Or how about the girl that sicced the leader of the PCH bike gang on me.”

Wallace shook his head. “To be fair, you took a tire iron to the hood of her car.”

“And Weevil wanted to beat the hell out of you long before he remembered who I was.” Veronica attacked her pie with zest while Duncan just laughed.

From his seat on the other side of Mac, Piz frowned. These were stories that he had never thought he would be introduced to. Logan seemed to remember that Wallace was an open target and smiled. “And you’re only siding with her because she cut you down, Wallace.”

Piz leaned forward when Logan pointed. “Cut you down?”

“Not important.” Veronica and Wallace looked at each other and cracked a smile.

When one person yawns at the table, it’s been a long trip, but when Logan and Duncan yawned simultaneously, it was fate. “I think nineteen hours is a little too long to be awake.” Duncan decided after a second, handing his plate to Mac who was standing to head into the kitchen.

“Go on to bed.” Veronica laughed, standing after a second and setting Wallace’s plate on top of her own. “I’ll bunk up with Wallace for the night.” 

Even as he stood, Duncan shook his head. “Only for tonight.” He reasoned, knowing that the second his head hit the mattress he would be out. “We’re renegotiating in the morning.”

“Leave it to you to use a word like renegotiate when you’re dead on your feet.” Logan stood as well and laughed. “Who’s cleaning up?”

Mac laughed nodded to Parker. “We’ve got it.” She assured the group. 

No matter how rude of him it was, Duncan just nodded at everyone. “We’ll all still be here in the morning right?” He asked lamely, stopping next to Logan.

“Yeah man.” Logan patted him on the back and pointed to the hallway. “As long as you make breakfast, we’ll be here.”

Wrapping one hand around Veronica’s shoulders in a backwards hug, Duncan smiled. “Good.”

* * *

 


End file.
